


Just Relax

by Bexyboo101



Category: Mravel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexyboo101/pseuds/Bexyboo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been having some trouble concentrating, so a nameless female character will see if she can get the Doctor to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

With a small smile, Bruce finished making his coffee and made his way back to the safety of his lab. As he entered the quite lab, he noticed her sitting at her desk, scribbling furiously on her notebook.  
“I thought Tony told you that you could go home for the night” he said as he sat his cup down on the nearby desk. She looked at him and smiled at the man.  
“Yeah, he did, but I wanted to get this paper work done and dusted by tonight, so I decided to stay a bit longer” she said as she went back to her book. He gave her a nod as he sat down at his own desk. Suddenly her head shot back up.  
“Unless my presence will be a distraction to your work, Dr Banner” she spoke. He looked at her and stared slightly at her beautiful face. Of course she was a distraction. She was always a distraction. The Dr could hardly keep his eyes away from her. She had captivated him whist being none the wiser. He shook his head slightly and pursed his lips.  
“Of course not”, he turned and fixed his glasses. She smiled at the man before going back to her notes.  
From the corner of his eye, he watched as she continued to work through the multiple documents that infested her desk. Silence filled the lab as he continued to watch her silently, basking in her beauty. Thoughts of passion clouded his mind. She bit down on the tip of her pen, causing the older man to gulp. She crossed her leg over the other causing her black skirt to slide up, exposing her thigh. Bruce tore his gaze away from her, trying his hardest not to think about her. His cleared his throat and took a drink of his coffee.  
Unbeknownst to him, she too was watching. Her eyes twinkled as he ruffled a hand through his hair. The thought of her own hand being tangled in his hair caused a small shiver to run up her spine. She had to control herself. The man was after all her boss. It was very inappropriate and unprofessional but she just couldn’t stop. At first it was just simple admiration. The man was genius after all. But she never expected that he could also be so kind and generous.  
She wasn’t blind. She had already noticed his glances long ago. But fear kept her desires at bay. She didn’t want to ruin the partnership they had. She didn’t want things to become awkward for the both of them. She understood why he would be scared. He was scared of hurting her because of the other guy. She didn’t want to scare him of or rush him.  
With a sigh she leaned back against the padded chair and stretched her arms out. She rose to her feet and walked around the desk. Collected some of the finished documents, she walked over to Bruce’s desk and placed them on the side.  
“That’s those files finished. Is there any more that you need looked at?” she asked, her blue eyes staring into his own. He nodded, adverting his gaze from hers and picked up a small pile of files that sat neatly on the edge of his desk.  
“Could you proof read these case files? I’ve already read them myself but I would like someone else to read in case you find something I have missed” he spoke handing her the piles. As she took them from him, their hands briefly touched each other, a small shock running through their bodies. They both starred at each other, wondering if the other had felt the same shock.  
Bruce was the first to look away, turning his gaze back to his computer screen. This woman was such a distraction to him. He had to control himself. He couldn’t afford to fall behind with his research.  
She gave a small smile and walked back to her desk. Before she sat down she tossed the files onto her desk and turned.  
“Dr Banner is everything all right?” she asked, genially concerned about his wellbeing. He nodded once again, giving her a brief smile.  
“Yes, I’m just tired and stressed with the amount of work that still needs to be completed.” He sighed. She watched him for a few seconds as his fingers worked at the key board. She slowly began to walk forward towards him, only this time she went behind, placing her hands on the back of his chair. He gulped, trying to remain calm.  
“Let me help you relax” she spoke softly as her hands slid up on to his shoulders. Slowly she began to message the tense muscles causing a long, drawn out sigh to come from Bruce. When she applied more pressure, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the relaxing sensation.  
Gaining more confidence, she carefully slid her hands from his shoulders to the front of his shirt, fingers resting on the first button of his shirt. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his neck, waiting for any objections to actions. When there was none, she continued.  
“You have worked so hard lately Dr Banner” she whispered in his ear, her fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt, stealing the odd graze of his chest from time to time.  
“Bruce” she turned the chair around, allowing their gazes to meet. Placing her hands on his thighs, she leaned in, their lips mere inches away from each other. To her surprise, Bruce leaned in the rest of the way. The kiss was insanely slow for her own personal preference but she didn’t want to rush him. Her hands pushed his legs apart as they broke away from each other.  
She kissed his neck again before trailing kisses down his chest. Tugging at his belt, she quickly un fastened the belt, pulling his trousers down slightly.  
Bruce’s breath was ragged as he tried to form an audible sentence.  
“What….what are you…” before he could finish she hushed, her eyes locking on his own.  
“Shh…Dr Banner. This is your reward for all your hard work” she spoke as she pulled down his briefs, allowing his hard erection to come out. His face warmed with embarrassment. She smirked at him before giving him a quick kiss.  
“Relax Bruce” she soothed, kneeling down in between his legs. Her hand gently grazed against his erection. Slowly she rubbed up and down, carefully watching the man’s expressions. Bruce bit down on the inside of his lip trying to reduce the amount of noise he was making.  
A quick smile graced her lips as she leaned in closer, her breath draping down his erection.  
“Look at me Bruce” she spoke with a more commanding tone. She knew he wanted this as much as she did and she wanted this to be good.  
Bruce looked down at her, his glasses tilted to the side. Starting from the tip she kissed along the length of his cock before licking her way back up. He groaned in pleasure, trying his hardest to keep eye contact as his hands gripped at the arm rests of the chair.  
She sucked at the tip teasingly before taking some of his length in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down she moaned, the vibrations making his cock twitch. Bruce’s head fell back against the head rest as his groans became louder.  
Her speed began to grow as she dared to take in more of his length. Bruce tried his hardest not to grab at her head and make her go faster, he didn’t want to lose control nor did he want to harm this magnificent creature.  
“F…faster” he moaned as he gripped harder at the arm rests, his knuckles quickly becoming white. Like a well-trained solider, she granted his command, increasing the speed of her bobbing, allowing her tongue to swirl around his member every so often. As she took in the full of his length, Bruce’s hands shot up to his hair, tangling themselves in his dark curls.  
It had been a while since Bruce last experienced any type of sexual pleasure; he knew that he wouldn’t last long.  
“Stop…..I’m going to….”  
But she didn’t stop. She continued, determined to see this through. His cries became louder and she embraced them, knowing that these cries were for her. Soon he came, spilling his cum into her mouth. She quickly swallowed the liquid, trying her best not to let any spill and make a mess. As Bruce panted, she pulled away, wiping the sides of her mouth.  
She rose to her feet and began to button up his shirt in silence. She fixed his trousers, tucking his softening cock back into his briefs. With a gentle smile, she placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
“Feel better?” she asked, her kind eyes watching him. He nodded quickly as he fixed his glasses.  
And then she started to walk away, out of the lab. Bruce stood up, confusion written all over his face.  
“Wait where are you going?” he called. Turning to face him, she clasped her hands in front of her.  
“I’m going to get myself some coffee. I look forward to later”, and with that she spun round on her heel and continue to walk down the hall.  
Bruce came out from his desk and went to the entrance of the lab.  
“What’s happening later?”  
“You can give me my reward” she called as she turned the corner; a large smirk on her face, leaving Dr Banner red faced and embarrassed.


End file.
